Reception
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: SPOILER FOR NIAGRA! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JIM AND PAM OR THE OFFICE! I might change some parts around, let me know how you like the story


"Jim, can I see you for a second?" Steve the cameraman asked.

"Sure." Jim smiled brightly and kissed Pam on the cheek. "I'll be right back." Pam smiled as she nodded before talking to her relatives.

"I would say congratulations, again Jim." Steve smiled.

"Thank you." Jim smiled and looked back at Pam then turned back to Steve. "I got the boat tickets on that day I saw that Youtube video." Jim smirked. "I knew we needed a back up plan," He admits. "The boat was plan C, the church was plan b, and plan a was marrying a girl long, long time ago," Jim smiled brightly. "Pretty much the day I met her."

"Jim, are you ready?" Pam smiled as she appeared next to him.

"Yeah," Jim nodded as he held her hand.

"I'll see you there at the reception," Steve waved.

The crowd began to circle them as they went into the limo and headed their way to the reception.

"We did it. Again," Pam smiled.

"Yeah," Jim smiled back and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pam said and put her head against his shoulder. "I couldn't imagine this day turning out to be like this."

"I agree with that, Beesly," Jim said.

"It's now Halpert, you dork." Pam smiled and laughed as she gave a little shove.

"Yup, now you're my wife," Jim looked at her lovingly. "I love that word." Jim smiled.

"Me too." Pam kissed him.

As they arrived to the building, the chauffer opened the door for them. "Here you go, sir,"

"Thank you." Jim nodded and turned to Pam to help her out of the limo.

"Thank you," Pam said then slid on the band on her wrist to hold the train of her dress. As they arrived to the lobby, they could hear the D.J. talking from the Cascade Room.

"Ready?" Jim looked at her.

"Yeah," Pam nodded.

"Get ready for Mr. and Mrs. James Halpert!" The D.J. announced as the doors opened, revealing Jim and Pam walking together hand in hand.

The crowd cheered for them but it was quiet as "Our Love Is Here To Stay" by Harry Connick, Jr. began to play as they walked to the dance floor.

"Aw, aren't they cute Ryan?" Kelly sniffled.

"They are," Ryan nodded.

"I knew that they were meant to be together from day one," Kevin said.

"You did not!" Oscar said.

"Did so," Kevin argued.

"I can't believe this day is really happening," Pam said as she ran through his curls at the nape of his neck.

"Me too," Jim said. "It couldn't be any better than this." Jim smiled.

"Yeah," Pam nodded and put her head against his shoulder as they danced then felt Jim's lips on her forehead.

"I love you," Pam put her chin on his chest and looked up to him.

"I love you too," Jim looked down to her and kissed her as the song was finished.

"Give it up for them!" D.J. said as the crowd cheered for them as they walked off the dance floor.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kelly hugged Pam.

"Thanks, Kelly," Pam smiled.

"You look goregous, Pam. I want my wedding dress to be long like Princess Diana, no wait..." She stopped to think. "I want--"

"Pam," Jim called her over.

"I gotta go," Pam said and walked over to Jim. "Good timing." She whispered.

"Pam, I want you to meet my friends from elementary school." Jim said. "This is Christopher and his wife Mary."

"Hi," Pam smiled as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Pam," Christopher said.

"Jim, she's goregous," Mary said.

"Thanks," Jim smiled as he looked at Pam's blushing face. "I can't imagine my life without her." He held her close.

"Aw, thanks Jim," Pam smiled back.

"Jim and Pam, please go to your seats for dinner." The D.J. announced.

"Ok, that's us," Jim said.

"Thanks for coming," Pam said. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem." Christopher smiled.

"See you around then," Jim said and offered his elbow to Pam to lead the way.

"I'm starving," Pam said. "I bet the baby is too." She rubbed her small bump.

"How is the baby doing?" Jim asked.

"Good, just moving alot," Pam said as Jim helped her up the stairs to the stage where they had the long table placed.

Jim looked down to the whoopie-cushion was placed on Pam's seat, he quickly moved it before Pam sat. He shot a look at the both brothers who were looking away and whistling to be innocent.

Then they heard a tinking sound from Pam's sister Penny, "Family members, friends, and especially Jim and Pam. Today is such a special day. Watching the two of you exchange your vows this morning brought me to tears because I remember, Pam, when we were little, we would dress up as brides, and we made that promise to each other to be each other's maid of honor. I remember when Pam met Jim. I was just visiting her at her house and she had this look at her face. I asked her what happened, she told me that she met a guy named Jim. She told me how she felt about him, she told me he was smart, funny, creative like time she told me the story where he put a stapler in a jello to pull a prank on someone," Penny said. "She couldn't stop talking about him, so I thought that maybe he was really the one for her. When they finally got together, they couldn't be any more than perfect. I was so happy for them and what I see in Jim is a great, loving, funny, and always wants to be there for her. I am glad my sister will spend the rest of her life with him. So, to Jim and Pam. May your marriage be joyous and blessed. I love you both! Cheers!" Penny rose her glass up.

"Thank you," Pam mouthed as she wiped her tears.

"I want to say something," Steve spoke up and Jim nodded to let him. "You know, I feel like I'm part of a family to you guys ever since we started filming in the office. I have watched you guys grow up over the years, and now you're married to your best friend from work," Steve said. "And well I have decided to put something together for you guys, because you deserve this. Hit the lights, Josh."

The lights dimmed and the film began to start with a few montages with Jim and Pam in the earlier days in the office. Then it showed the part the conference room, during a boring meeting Pam took a rest on Jim's shoulder. Jim gave a smile as he looked down to her sleeping face.

"I remember that." Jim whispered to Pam. "It was a good day." Pam smiled back at him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Then the film showed some more montages; the basketball game at Dunder Mifflin, the pranks, and the Dundies where Pam kissed Jim at Chiljis and fell off a stool drunk.

_Pam: I just want to say, that this was the best, Dundies, ever! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Jim: Whoa.  
Jim: Whoa, careful, careful._

"Oh, my god." Pam said as she looked at Jim. "Did I really do that?"

"Yes, you did." Jim laughed.

The scene came up where they're outside by the fire truck, playing a game:

_Jim: Wow.  
Pam: Legends of the Fall?  
Jim: Wow. Bridges of Madison County, Legally Blonde, these movies are just... .  
Pam: Well, I kind of liked Legal...  
Jim: Wait, wait, wait. Pam. No. Do you understand? The... the game is Desert Island Movies, not guilty pleasure movies. Desert Island Movies are the movies you're going to watch for the rest of your life! Forever! Unforgivable.  
Pam: I take it back.  
Jim: Unforgivable.  
Pam: I take it back!  
Jim: Good._

Then it was Jim's party where she went up to Jim's room and saw his yearbook picture and also when he kept looking at her while singing karoake with Michael. Christmas party where she had the teapot from Jim and found his yearbook picture that was hidden in the teapot as a surprise.

Pam gasped when she saw him take the card back. "Wait, Jim--" Pam looked at him.

"I thought I could tell you during Christmas, it was supposed be special to tell someone that you love, and it was wrong to tell you that I loved you because you were engaged to him and plus I chickened out."

"Oh, Jim." Pam said as she caressed his chest.

Booze Cruise was shown where they were at the deck, talking and Jim gave out a serious look to her. "I wanted to tell you that day too, but you set a date with him."

Playing cards on Casino night, they smiled and flirted with each other.

The film showed a clip of Jim coming back to Scranton, "I remember the day you came back, I was so happy."

"I know right?" Jim smiled as he caressed her hand with his thumb. "I missed you."

"But you were with her, I felt so lonely and went back with Roy." Pam said as they saw Phyllis' Wedding.

"But you know what?" Jim looked at her as he wrapped his arm around her. "It's our wedding now. I couldn't be happier to be married you."

"Yeah," Pam nodded. "Today is the best day of my life, being Mrs. Halpert."

Jim kissed her and held her close as they watched the clip of him, finding the note from Pam. Then David Wallace's question, "What do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"I had so many moments in future with you swirling around in my head, like this moment right now," Jim said. "I had to go back to the girl of my dreams."

"Jim, stop it," Pam said. "You're going to make me cry even more!" It was showing the clip of him coming back to Scranton after going to New York to get a job.

"Oh, Pam." Jim said after seeing her well up in tears after accepting to go out a date with him. "I never saw that, you look so amazingly happy."

"I am and still is," Pam smiled as she held his hand.

"Oh my god, that so bad for them to try to sneak up on us, to see if we were dating behind their back." Jim said as they showed a clip of Jim getting into Pam's car and kissed her before driving away.

"But they found out though, we were caught," Pam said.

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Oh, well."

Then more of montages of them until Toby's goodbye party. "I thought you were going to propose that night." Pam said.

"I was going to." Jim said. "Until Andy stole my moment. I had that ring after a week we were dating."

"Really?" Pam looked at him. "Aww, you are such a sap!" She poked him.

"Well that's what I get for being with you," Jim said, smiling.

"You defintely kicked my ass on that rainy day," Pam said as she smiled while seeing the proposal at the gas station.

"Mission accomplished." Jim smirked.

More clips were shown where Pam came home from Pratt, and Jim surprising Pam with the house that he bought from his parents. The bet between them to get the new copier or the new chairs, christmas at Dunder Mifflin, Jim comforting Pam over her parents' divorce, first valentine's day as fiancees, then trying to figure out a way to elope to Ohio but eventually stayed to dance at Michael's Cafe Disco. Then it showed the part where they are at the company picnic and Pam playing volleyball then twisting her ankle. Finally, the hospital scene. Pam looked down to her small bump and caressing it then looked back to Jim who smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and put his hand on her bump, covering her hand on top of his, feeling the baby move. The film faded to black, and the lights were turned back on.

"That's for you guys," Steve said. "I wish you two happiness and for many years to come."

Jim and Pam came down the stairwell and hugged Steve. "Thank you so much." Jim said.

"Thanks Steve," Pam wiped her tears, "It really means alot."

"No problem," Steve said. "Like what I said, you're like my family."

"Seeing that film," Jim said, "It really shown us the memories when we first started in that small office."

"Yeah, I agree," Pam said. "I mean I wouldn't be here at this moment if it wouldn't for you guys."

"Thanks, Pam." Steve said. "Oh, before I forget I want to give you this," He handed Jim the cd. "This wasn't shown in the film, so I rather you two to see it."

"Thank you," Jim said.

"Uncle Jim," 5 year old Casey, who was Jim's niece tugged his pants.

"Yes, Casey?" Jim bended down to the little flower girl.

"Can you dance with me?" Casey pointed to the people on the dance floor.

Jim looked at Pam who nodded and looked down to Casey. "Sure."

"C'mon!" Casey's little hand grabbed Jim's hand.

Pam put her hand on her small bump and smiled as Casey and Jim danced to the fast beat of the music. He would be a great father to the baby.

"Hey Pam," Isabel joined her.

"Hey," Pam smiled.

"Congratulations," Isabel said as she briefly hugged her.

"Thank you," Pam nodded and continued to watch Jim and Casey.

"I can see that Jim's going to be a great dad," Isabel said.

"He is. Already," Pam said. "You should seen him at home, Izzie. He has read the books, he has everything ready to go," Pam smiled. "He talks to the baby at nights when I'm asleep."

"Aww," Isabel smiled.

"Yeah," Pam sighed. "I'm so happy that I married him."

"Me too," Isabel nodded and clapped as the song was finished.

"Let's dance again!" Casey jumped and down.

"I'll dance with you, Casey," Isabel said.

"Thank you," Jim mouthed and wiped his forehead.

"Let's go outside and cool you off," Pam suggested.

"Okay," Jim nodded and held her hand.

"Wow," Pam walked out to the patio. "It's so beautiful out." She looked up to the nightsky.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jim looked at her as the moonlight shone on her, making her glow.

"Thank you," Pam smiled and felt Jim's kiss on her forehead as he held her close. "You know what, I'm kinda glad this happened."

"Me too," Jim said. "At least we got married by ourselves first."

"Yeah," Pam nodded and then turned to Jim. "How did you get the tickets even though we eloped?"

"Well I got them for our honeymoon, I thought we would go for a boat ride under the falls," Jim said. "I thought it would be fun and it was."

"It was," Pam nodded. "I had a great time, just the two of us being alone. Married."

"Yeah," Jim smiled as he looked down at their rings.

"Jim and Pam, they would like you two to be over the cake." Jim's mom appeared.

"Okay Mom," Jim nodded. "We gotta go over there."

"Okay," Pam nodded.

"Ready, Mrs. Halpert?" Jim smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Halpert." Pam giggled.

Jim and Pam put their hands on the knife, and posed for a picture before cutting it.

"Ready?" Jim held his cake up for her.

"Jim, I really don't like that look on your face," Pam said. "Seriously, you better not--"

By that time Pam spoke, Jim smashed the cake into her face. "OH!" She gasped and gave frown look as Jim laughed. "You are so going to get it!" Pam picked up her cake and smack it on Jim's face.

"Aren't we a lovely couple?" Jim laughed as the photographer took a picture of them and then kissed Pam.

"I love you," Pam said.

"I love you too," Jim smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe her face off. "There, that's better. A beautiful girl under that mess."

"Oh Jim," Pam sighed as she wiped his face off. "Don't make me cry anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jim said as he wiped her tears. "I won't do it again."

"It's okay," Pam said. "It's the pregnancy hormones doing it."

"You know what, I have an idea." Jim said.

"Another one I presume?" Pam lifted her eyebrows.

"How about we get a room right now and just celebrate ourselves," Jim smiled.

"Sounds great to me," Pam said and held Jim's hand to lead the way. In the hallway, Jim and Pam were giggling and smiling then as he got to the honeymoon suite.

"Wait," She stopped him. "Are you sure they changed the sheets?" Pam asked. "Since Andy-"

"Yeah, I called them for you," Jim said. "Don't worry, I got it covered." He opened the door and then picked up Pam in his arms.

"OH!" Pam squealed and giggled.

"Geez, Beesly you're heavy!" Jim strained his voice.

"It's Halpert." Pam said as she shut the door. "Ok, I think you could let me down." Pam giggled.

"Okay," Jim nodded and put her down carefully.

"Oh wow," Pam looked around the big spacious room in the honeymoon suite.

"Nice!" Jim smiled.

"Ooh, we got the big bed!" Pam rushed over the bed by windows and sat on the bed. "Jim, it's so soft!" She patted her hand and laid down. "It's like being on cloud nine right now."

"Well marrying you, is being on cloud nine." Jim admitted as he put the dvd in.

"Ditto to that Halpert," Pam smiled brightly as she propped her self up with her elbows.

Jim smiled as he went over to her and laid down on the bed. "Let's see what Steve wanted to show us, shall we?"

the screen faded into the part where Jim and Pam in the parking lot;

_Jim: I was just... I'm in love with you.  
Pam: What?  
Jim: I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear it. Probably not good timing, I know that. I just...  
Pam: What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?  
Jim: I just needed you to know. Once.  
Pam: Well, I um... I... I can't.  
Jim: Yeah.  
Pam: You have no idea...  
Jim: Don't do that.  
Pam: ...what your friendship means to me.  
Jim: Come on. I don't wanna do that. I wanna be more than that.  
Pam: I can't. I'm really sorry if you misinterpreted things. It's probably my fault.  
Jim: Not your fault. I'm sorry I misinterpreted our friendship._

Pam looked over to him, he had tears in his eyes so she held his hand tightly and gave a kiss, reminding him that she is here next to him. He gave a small smile as he looked over to her. Then it showed their first kiss, Jim had his arms wrapped around her and she put her hand on his chest to stop him but then she kissed him back.

Pam looked down to her hands, "I shouldn't have said it," She whispered. "It was so stupid of me and--"

"Hey." Jim lifted her chin up to make her look at him. "You know that is in the past. We're here now, that's all what it matters." Jim said and then kissed her. "I love you so much, Pam."

"I love you too," Pam sniffled.

Jim smiled as he caressed her cheek, "You know what we should do instead of moping."

"What's that?" Pam looked at him.

"Let's celebrate our honeymoon, just the two of us." He began to kiss her weakest spots.

"Yes." Pam nodded as they kissed slow, but then more passionately and finally they made love as husband and wife.


End file.
